Curse
by ChibiArcobaleno
Summary: Allen Walker is a young fifteen year old girl who is living a normal life, well as normal as it can get with her guardian around, until they get new neighbors and one so happens to be a hot eighteen year old with an attitude. Will Allen continue her normal life? Or will the past that she tried so hard to forget come back to hunt her.


**ChibiArcobaleno: Hey I'm ChibiArcobaleno and I have come here to bring you a D. Gray-Man fanfic. This is my first D. Gray-Man story so please be nice to me, unless you see a mistake then tell me so I can come back and fix it.**

 **Warnings: This story is an AU, Allen is a FEMALE, it is Yullen, and Allen does not have her/his arm disfigured. She/He is a regular teen. As for her scar you shall see. Rating is T but may go up, we shall see how this story goes.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man, maybe the plot.**

 **Please enjoy~**

* * *

A small twelve year old girl was playing outside of her front yard of the small but somewhat affordable house, it was an old two bedroom, one bathroom house. Sure the others were _much_ better looking while theirs was slowly falling down. She was waiting for her father to come home from work so she could make him dinner.

Her brown straight hair was done in a ponytail with a braid to finish it, and she was wearing a nice silver knee length dress while playing outside with a seventeen year old girl.

"Ready, here it comes Allen!" Said her baby\sitter who was wearing a long black sleeveless shirt and slightly loose pants.

"I'm ready!" Allen said as she got into a position to catch the ball that was coming her way. As the ball was right above her out stretched arms a hand, bigger than hers, came into view and caught the ball. "Hey!

Turning around she was met with the persons tie, looking up she saw two more people behind the one who took her ball. She watch in horror as the man popped the ball in his hand.

She was then grabbed from behind and saw her babysitter's back as she put herself in between them.

"Who are you people." She said as she had Allen hide behind her.

"We should be asking you that, what is your relation to Mana Walker and his daughter Allen Walker." The man spoke in a deep voice as he tossed Allen's now flat ball to the ground.

"That is none of your business! I suggest you get out of here before I call the cops." She said, trying to sound brave but Allen knew that she was scared. She saw her shaking but didn't say anything.

"Hn, so your an outsider, then we have no use for you." He said as he made a hand gesture.

Allen and her babysitter followed his hand and watched in horror as one of the two men behind him took out a shiny object from inside his coat. Allen's gaze then turned to her babysitter to see her press the button that was on her pants, she remembered hearing her father saying something about pressing it if there was ever an emergency.

The man saw this and smirked.

"He won't come." He said. "We made sure of that."

Allen froze at his words, her father won't come back. "W-What do you mean..."

"Ah so she speaks." He said as he smirked. "Your precious father is dead."

Those words were knifes that went through her heart. "W-What..."

The man stared into Allen's innocent silver eyes, and his smirk got bigger as he told her once again.

"Your father, Mana Walker, is dead killed by my hands." He repeated.

Allen and her babysitter didn't say anything, they stood frozen in their spots before she reacted. She grabbed an item that she always kept with her, a smoke bomb and threw it at the center of them before grabbing Allen and running away.

"R-Rina!" Allen said as she was dragged behind her babysitter. "Where are we going?"

Before Rina could say something she was shot in the leg.

"Gah!" Rina fell taking Allen with her but sat up and gave Allen something. "Take this and run, get as far away from here as you can and do NOT turn back."

"B-But what about you?" Allen said as she took hold of the object and looked at her in the eye.

"Your safety comes first, no matter what." Rina said as she slowly sat up and patted Allen's head. "No matter where you are I will always find you just as long as you carry that device with you. Alright."

"Ok, I will meet you soon then." Allen said as she quickly got up. "Promise."

"Promise." Rina said as she smiled and closed her eyes.

Allen nodded and then ran off not noticing Rina's lips tremble.

"I'm so sorry Allen, please forgive me." Rina whispered as she cried silently.

"Making promises that you know you will not complete." One of the men said as he casually walked up to her.

"I always keep my promise, but somethings _things_ get in the way." She spat.

"Haha, look at that face, to bad this will be the last you ever hear of Allen because the brat is next." He said.

"You will never get her, she is well protected!" Rina said as she sat up, only to freeze when she felt something cold on her forehead. Following the black object she saw that it was a gun.

"Goodbye."

He shot the gun off watching her frighten, yet, brave eyes stare into his own until they lost the light in them as she fell to the ground.

"Take her corpse and burn it. I will go get the brat." He said as he walked off.

Allen heard the gun shot and began to tremble.

 _'Rina will be alright, she even said so. I need to go hide and she will find me.'_ Allen thought as she kept running. But then an image of Rina smiling and then waving to her crossed her mind. She stopped running and felt tears run down her cheeks.

"No..." Allen said as she fell to her knees and cried. "Rina!"

 ** _"Keep walking, never stop..."_**

Her fathers voice sounded in her ears.

 ** _"Run as far away from here as you can..."_**

Allen remembered their words and quickly whipped her tears.

"I need to keep going for them." Allen said quietly to herself. She then took, running until she could no loner feel her legs.

"Doesn't matter how far you ran, I will always catch up with my prey." The deep voice broke the silent night.

 _'If he is here, then Rina...'_ Allen turned to look at him with horror and sadness.

"Yes I am here and yes that women is long gone, no one to bother us now." He said as he walked to her and grabbed his arm pulling her off the ground. "But we have other plans for you Allen Walker."

Allen, from the corner of her eye saw the man take out a blue liquid that was inside a bottle. She then noticed the two other men that were with him when he showed up.

"Let's do this."

One of the two from behind took out a tube with a needle on it from inside his coat and proceed to stick it inside the bottle having the tube fill up with the blue liquid. Allen watched, already knowing what is going to happen and began to struggle out of the man's grip.

"Let me go!" Allen said as she kicked and swing her arm.

"Grab her." The one in charge said as he put the bottle away and took hold of the tube, watching as his men took hold of her making sure she will not be able to move away from them. "Good night brat."

Allen watched and felt as the needle went through her skin until it made contact with her vein. She gasp as the liquid entered her and began to twist in pain. She never felt anything like this. Allen's vision began to fade, she was loosing all feeling in her body but before she could pass out she gripped the machine in her right hand tightly.

"Experiment 1225."

 _'Please, someone, anyone...'_ She pressed the button once more and saw a flicker of red before losing conscious.

Around this time, another teen, fifteen years old, was also going through the same thing as Allen.

 _"Experiment 5221."_

* * *

 **So please tell me how I did, and if I should continue this fic.**

 **Review :3**


End file.
